Currently, various web and inventory search engines may list popular searches. For example, an online shopping website may display a list of top ten item searches. However, such a listing does not frequently change because the calculation of the number of submitted searches is typically based on the absolute number of submitted searches. Thus, if there is a sudden increase in the number of searches for a short duration (e.g., hours or a few days), then such increase will most likely not affect such a listing of popular searches because this increase does not significantly add to the total number of submitted searches over a long period of time. This conventional listing is useful to identify trends over a long period of time, but is not useful in detecting current or short-term trends.